I'll be Home for Christmas
by Appleinn4
Summary: It's been 5 months since Blaine and Kurt had seen eacother. Kurt finished his first semester at college and was going to be with Blaine for Christmas. But college can really suck sometimes. 2 chapter fic. Spoiler: Happy ending...CHRISTMAS YA DIG?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey all ya Fanfickers. How's your X-men Christmas going? GOOD I HOPE!Anyways I milked out this chapter at about 2:47 this fine morning. I will be posting chapter 2 tomorrow and chapter 3(The final chapter) on what Sunday is...

CHRISTMAS DAY!

(I'm a bit excited")

So it's good being back.

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee but I do own the first 4 seasons of Futurama. Win.

* * *

><p>Kurt had been gone far too long. He was supposed to be coming tomorrow. I couldn't hide my elation. I pranced around my living room. Our Christmas tree was decorated and their was a plethora of presents wrapped in bright wrapping paper and various shiny bows.<p>

The biggest present bulged from under the tree quite a bit. It was covered in candy cane wrapped paper and tied with a magnificent number seven green bow. On the gift was a tag attached loosely to the bow. It read:

'To: My love, Kurt

From: Blaine'

I had worked on getting this present for months and finally obtained it three or so days ago. My mom was busy in the kitchen finishing up her holiday cookies before the sun set. As usual my mom finished just as the night grew cold and dark. It was not bleak though, it was warm and cozy like all the Christmas the Anderson's had ever shared together, and the Anderson's before them shared.

My mom came flushed but smiling proudly, wiping a drop of sweat from her brow and breathing silently.

"It really is a beautiful gift" Mom said admiring the art work of Kurt's gift. It really was a beautiful gift. I spent over 4 hours researching the perfect way to wrap a present to not only enhance its appearance but to make the unwrapping even more enjoyable. The night was waining fast. I picked my self up from off the couch and made my way towards my bedroom upstairs. When I made it to my open door I slowly walked in grabbing the handle behind me and closing the door shut. The lights were left on by my mistake. I turned them off and let my memory lead my way to my giant king sized bed.

My eyes drooped and very softly my blinking subsided until they were contentedly shut. A buzz shook in my pocket. I disregarded it as a humbug and snored silently. Then, another vibration occurred in my pant pocket. It rang louder and louder until I was pulled out of my sleeping state and into the bitter reality.

I reached into my pocket and found my phone. The buzzing stopped and a light ring sounded alerting me of a missed call.

I navigated through my phone and saw that my missed phone call was from Kurt. I instantly called back and impatiently listened to the 3 painful rings. Then a familiar voice spoke.

"Blaine, good you're awake"

I almost asked why I wouldn't be but glanced at my alarm clock that read 3:08A.M.

"yeah, couldn't sleep" I shrugged rubbing my eyes with my left hand.

"Well, I was about to go on the plane but..." Kurt started morosely

"BUT?" I shouted

"I can't come, my teachers have piled me with work.I don't even have time to wait at an airport. I'm so sorry babe" Kurt explained begging to cry.

"Oh" was all I could say in response. I was broken and I couldn't control my emotions. I sobbed silently not wanting him to know how depressed I was about this.

"So, when will I get to see you again?" I asked breaking the saddened silence.

"Summer" he spoke quickly.

I calculated approximentaly how long it would be until I could see that beautiful face of his.

"Seven months" I sputtered out. More disappointed than before.

"Yeah, I guess"

"So that's it, another half of a year until I can see you"

"guess so"

"Well, see ya then" I spoke softly before hanging up his phone barely hearing his goodbye as I clicked the end button.

Why were college teachers so stupid. It had waited so long to see Kurt. He left in August and now it was December.

I didn't know if I could handle anymore of him being in New York with handsome college men.

I'm just silly ol' short-stack Blaine Anderson up in Ohio.

It was official. Christmas was ruined this year.

* * *

><p>AN: Awwwwwww, Poor Blaine. Well, chapter two up tomorrow. Keep on a look out. A bit of a new style of writing for me. Gives it that Christmas movie feeling. Or at least that was the goal. Hope y'all have a fantasmic x-mas and a 'appy new year! And reviews are excepted through that magical box down below...I think. Oh and win for whoever got the Polar Express refercence. inbox me if you can't figure it out and let me know if you did. Hugs and buttterfly kisses. Your Appleinn4.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey guys, sorry I meant to have the second chapter out on x-mas eve and then the third on Christmas but sorry i was busy celebrating. I'll try to get other stories out as fast as I can but it hard because i'm earning money to buy a car. Got some great alerts but not a lot of reviews. Please review and feel free to read my other stories. Oh, and I combined chapter 2 and three so yeah.

Disclaimer: I do not own Mistletoes or Blaine. That crosses out two things I wanted for Christmas. Perferably in the same package. (wink)

* * *

><p>I didn't know what to do with myself. I threw my phone onto my bed and stormed up and out of my room.<p>

I grabbed the keys off the coffee table in my living room and made it outside like a shot.

I don't know how long I drove around for. Just seeing all the lights. Like clockwork each timer reached it pre-destined time and flickered off just as I passed it. My neighborhood was dark by the end of the hour. The inflatable snow men and reindeer sank down and Christmas had ended for the night.

There was one house though. A house I had spent many childhoods in. A lady and man who used to bake cookies of all sorts and give them to me as I biked across the street.

I needed to control myself. It was 5 and my dad always woke up early.

I zoomed back home and arrived minutes before my dad awoke to make his morning coffee.

I went back to my room, calmer than I had been in weeks. I sat there in peace for a while. On my bed;just breathing.

Christmas Eve and the one thing I wanted under my tree was stuck in New York doing homework.

I suppose I wouldn't have seen him yet anyways. He wasn't supposed to arrive until mid Christmas Day. It didn't make it hurt any less. Now I would have to wait months to have my first New Years kiss.

The day was a ticking time bomb. By the time I had rolled around on my bed and yelled at myself and college only 10 minutes had passed.

Then my phone beeped notifying me of a text message.

I grabbed my phone off of my bed and started walking to my living room which was down the stairs and by the kitchen.

It took longer to open the message because it was a picture/video.

Then my phone turned black for a second.

"Hey babe can't wait to see you in a few days" Kurt said with a big smile on his face. He wore a red v-neck sweater and green skinny jeans. His ensemble was very spirited.

"Here's a song for you, Merry Christmas honey" The message played. I watched the video as he walked over to his Mac and pressed to space bar.

He quickly walked back over to be close to the screen and began singing.

_**I'll be home for Christmas**_

Sadly, he wouldn't be home for Christmas. Maybe, made this when he still thought he was coming. He did say a few days and not one.

_**You can count on me**_

I wish I could count on him. Hopefully, I could count on him in the summer.

_**Please have snow and mistletoe**_

I looked outside to see the snow through the window. There was also a mistletoe in the video Kurt sang on.

_**And presents on the tree**_

This line made me the most sad. Looking over at his gift imagining how much he would have loved it. It killed me knowing I would have to send it late and not get to see his face as he opened it.

_**Christmas Eve will find me**_

_**Where the lovelight gleams**_

_**I'll be home for Christmas**_

_**If only in my dreams**_

It would be only in his dreams. Mine too. If only reality was a dream and at last I could see my baby and hear his angelic voice in person.

I was swept away by his video. I began imagining his voice; clearer and closer than in the video. It seemed so real that I found it hard to convince myself it wasn't him.

_**I'll be home for Christmas**_

_**You can plan on me**_

_**Please have snow and mistletoe**_

_**And presents on the tree**_

Then, I heard the front door shut and noticed Kurt had been standing there singing this entire verse. I ran over to him; tears racing down my eyes and hugged him. It reminded me of when he left Dalton and I sang to him. He was beautiful and so was his voice.

_**Christmas Eve will find me**_

"Christmas eve found you" I sang as he finished the line

_**Where the lovelight gleams**_

"You're my lovelight baby" I continued

_**I'll be home for Christmas**_

"You're home"

_**If only in my dreams**_

"You are my dream" I sang as the song finished. I dropped my phone and held Kurt close. I closed my eyes and let my lips easily find their way to his. He was home and I didn't know how he did it but he was here. In my arms and to hold forever.

Finally I detached my lips from his and stared into his eyes for a while. They still had the same blue tint and shined like a thousand suns. The tears welled up in my eyes again and I held him tightly, letting my chin rest on his shoulder.

"How?"

"I pulled a few strings" He smiled winking.

"Home for Christmas" I cried kissing him again more and more passionately each second.

I let go off him and ran to the Christmas tree to get his gift. He smiled looking surprised and slowly untied the bow and opened the box.

"A custom made tux by Chris March!" He yelled kissing me and examining his new tuxedo.

"This is great" He smiled

* * *

><p>AN: Hoped you enjoyed it. Read my other stories and give me a Christmas present by sending a pretty review to my location.


End file.
